donatello's duplicate remake
by roxygoth
Summary: "You must be carefull, my son, a wise man once said, it is not nice to fool mother nature" When donatello decides to clone himself has he finally bitten of more than he can chew?
1. Chapter 1

Tmnt: Donatello's duplicate, remake.

Roxy Goth here, Donatello's Duplicate is an episode from the 80's, more specifically series 5 episode 12. What I've done is to remake the episode from Donatello's point of view. It's going to include some orc's, which are part of Donatello, and some cutting down and filling in on some of the scenes. I'll tell you when.

I do not own Tmnt or anything associated with it, although I do own my OC's.

Oc's = Danielle [Decimal] – does the movement. Very serious sort of girl. 15 years old. Good at maths. Gets frustrated frequently with Tello and Don, but does her best to not lose her temper with Alice.

Don/Donny – does the talking. A bit goofy but ultimately serious, loves winding Decimal up. Good at science. Peacemaker, good at calming everyone down.

Tello devil. – Donny's bad side. Very good at history, but sees school work at a waste of time. Gets frustrated with Don and Decimal at times, but never loses temper with Alice

Alice angel – Donny's good side. Very airy sort of girl who spouts out random facts when it suits her. Gets nervous around new people and doesn't understand a normal thing that most people would be accustomed to e.g. don't touch that it's hot.

On with the story!

Chapter one. Breaking point. [First part is made up. From 'after fiddling around…' onwards is from the episode]

"DONATELLO!" Donatello sighed as Raphael's yell reached his ears. What had his idiot brother broken now? The microwave, the oven, if it was the toaster again, he'd kill him.

Grabbing his toolbox and storming into the lair, he grumbled to Raphael. "What?"

Giving him a confused look, Raphael replied. "Whoa, what's eatin' you? The TV's broken again."

Donatello sighed, as he took his place behind the TV. Meanwhile in his head…

"The TV. We should have guessed. The TV hasn't been broken for a fortnight – its turn was coming up." Decimal muttered as she moved the body's hands.

"Don't say that – if that's true next it'll be the oven." Don moaned.

"If it is I'll whack whoever breaks it with my bo-staff." Tello grumbled from Don's bed.

"Our bo-staff." Alice corrected, instantly.

Tello sighed. "Our bo-staff. Yeh right. Sorry." The four of them were a weird sight, Don and Tello look just like the actual Donatello, only Tello was wearing a red mask. The girls however looked different, although they both had green skin, they had black hair, Decimal's pouring down her back in curls, and Alice's a short straight bob. Decimal wore a red top and skirt, while Alice wore a white one.

After fiddling around for a few minutes, Donatello was irked to hear. "Oh, hurry up and fix it will you, Donatello? I'm missing a classic movie! Surf zombies from zuma."

"Can't you see I'm doing the best I can?" Don snapped, into the microphone that controlled Donatello's talking.

"Frankly, I can't see anything." At hearing this decimal narrowed her eyes; that meant the TV was still stuck on static. Great.

It was at that point Michelangelo decided to join the party, holding a decidedly burnt pizza in his left hand. "Yo, Donatello? The pizza oven needs serious help."

On hearing this both Don and Decimal looked at each other, and Decimal made to make the body stand up, as Don reached for the button that activated the microphone. "I wish you guys would give me a break – I've only got six fingers!"

"What's the problem, fella's" Leo asked, strolling into the lair, holding something that Donatello assumed he'd have to fix later, but at that point couldn't be asked.

"The problem is that every time something breaks down, I'm expected to fix it!" inside the head, Alice looked at the emotion meter; anger was in the red zone, a rarity. It wasn't her, so seeing as it was only her and Tello who had the ability to influence the emotions…she glanced at Tello, who looked ready to jump up and smash something, or someone. Well, at least that explained it.

"Hey, it comes with the territory – you are the resident genius." Raphael shrugged.

"Exactly right – I'm a scientist, not a handy-man." Donatello collected his toolbox and stood up.

"Bad careers choice, dude, handy man rakes in 65 bucks an hour." Michelangelo said.

"Come on guys, Donatello does more than his share around here." Leonardo protested, stepping in.

In the head, Don and Decimal grinned at each other, and even Tello managed a smile of appreciation. Still smiling, Don pressed the button. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Leonardo." He said, warmly. "I owe ya one." Decimal extended the hand for a hand-shake.

Instead she got a toothbrush and an equally warm. "Fix my electric toothbrush and we'll call it even."

"THAT DOES IT!" Angrily, Donatello the toothbrush to the ground. "This handyman is officially on strike." At this he stormed out of the lair, hearing behind him.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy." From Raphael.


	2. a great idea

Roxy Goth here, thank you very much for the people who reviewed my other story, 'Donatello's death.' Unfortunately this one hasn't got any yet. Never mind. Most of this is made up, the part that I from the episode starts from "this contraption is the only thing that'll get those guys of my back."

I do not own Tmnt; I do own my oc's Decimal, Don, Tello and Alice.

A great idea.

After their little outburst the first thing Decimal did was to march the body straight to the lab. Personally, she was seething; first of all TV breaks – again. Then the pizza oven. Then Leonardo hands her a toothbrush! His words still rang in her ears. "Fix my electric toothbrush and we'll call it even." Not even a please! Master Splinter was always saying manners don't cost a penny, he was quite right, in Leonardo's case they cost a pound.

Next to her Don was also silently brewing, at Michelangelo rather than Leonardo. The question of what actually happened to the oven crossed his mind, but he knew better than to put it into words, the answer would likely give him a heart attack. Knowing his brother it would likely be. "Oh, I wanted pizza in double quick time, so I turned the heat up full – is that bad?" or something along those lines. Yes, Michelangelo, yes it was bad.

Lying on his bed, Tello was silently wishing he could strangle Raphael, knowing that cretin it was probably his fault the TV was broken in the first place, he probably tried to get it onto a different channel, and pressed a completely different button to what he was supposed to which sent the bloody thing into static shock. And then, for Raphael to actually complain 'Hurry up, Donatello, I'm missing a classic movie!" who fucking cares? Here's an idea – you don't want to miss the movie – don't break the telly – simple. God, Raphael was so lucky he wasn't manning the controls, or he'd have found himself on the floor with the bo-staff pressed against his neck.

On the other bed Alice was confused. She understood the others were annoyed, certainly. But why? All the brothers had done was ask for things to be fixed, it happened all the time. So why was this the time they blew up? After pondering the question for several minutes she got nowhere and decided to ask Tello, he was better at this sort of thing. "Tello?"

A deep sigh. "Yeh?"

"Why are you annoyed?"

"Annoyed?"

"Yes. You're all annoyed, and I don't understand why."

"Think for a moment Alice, what just happened?"

"The TV broke; we tried to fix it, then Michelangelo came in and said the oven broke. Then Leonardo came in and said his toothbrush broke."

"Yeh, so that's why."

Alice frowned. That didn't answer her question. "I still don't get it. We're asked to fix things all the time. Every day something new breaks…"

"Exactly!" with a sudden outburst of anger, that caused the emotion metre to spike towards the red end of the spectrum, Tello jumped up. "Every fucking day it's, Donatello this broke, Donatello that broke and then the question 'can you fix it?' to which the answer is, yes, we can fix it – oh we can fix it alright – but can you not break it for at least a month for once in your lives!"

"Here, here." Don said, from his machinery.

Here here, Alice knew that meant that Don agreed. So that made two against two. She still didn't get it and Decimal…she looked over to where Decimal was leaning against the controls. She'd made the body sit down on the desk chair and now had a look on her face that Alice recognised as the one that meant she was thinking. "Decimal, what are you thinking about?"

At the sound of her name Decimal appeared to come back from her little world and her eyes regained focus. She nodded slowly. "I'm thinking…" cue everyone staring at her, when Decimal thought it usually meant a decision was coming, as everyone in the head knew that Decimal's word was final. "I'm thinking…that tello…is right."

Stunned silence. Then a voice broke through. "Can I have that in writing? Decimal finally agrees with me!" Tello, of course.

Decimal herself rolled her eyes and continued. "Although I dislike the language…"

"What language?"

"You said the f-word."

"What f-word? Oh, now I remember, you mean fuck right?"

Decimal slowly closed her eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them again. "As I was saying…tello is right. We are always asked to fix everything and I, for one, am sick of it and from the sound of it, you two are to." She nodded towards the boys who both gave quick affirmative nods. "What about you Alice? What's your opinion?"

Alice thought. "I don't know, I quite like fixing things. I find it soothing." Decimal nodded, Alice would find it soothing, she loved machines. "But, I don't like the way Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo don't acknowledge us." Decimal nodded, a bit surprised, it was rare Alice ever voiced when she didn't like something, usually she was a pretty quiet girl, who was happy to spend her time wrapped up in machines. It was rare she ever got her head out of the clouds long enough to come to earth, usually she only did that when something interfered with her building or designing. If that happened though you'd have an Alice breakdown on your hands, where she'd scream, throw things and then spend the rest of the day upstairs on her own either building, planning or reading until she'd calm down.

Decimal was brought back from her thoughts about Alice by the sentence, "But, even if we don't like it, what can we do about it?" that made Decimal narrow her eyes. They could do a lot of things about it, she thought as ideas stated spinning through her mind.

Meanwhile Tello was talking. "What we can do, my dear Alice, is a little matter of revenge…"

"No." Decimal said immediately.

"Oh, Decimal!"

"I said, no! Now, what we're going to do is a little less extreme and a little more complex." That got everyone's attention all right; all of the other members of the head were staring at her now. "Alice, do you have plans for a cloning device?"

"Yes, I'd need to find them though…and we'd need to touch it up a bit…" as Alice went into machine-land, Don tuned to Decimal.

"Cloning device? What do you want with a cloning device?"

"I want it, so I can create twice as much work for us." Decimal said sarcastically. "Idiot, I want it so I can clone us, what do you think I want it for?"

"Let me get this straight." Tello butted in. "you're less extreme; more complex plan…is to clone us?"

"Yeh, then they'd be two of us, the clone can deal with all the household appliances and we'll deal with projects we actually want to do." Decimal smiled. It sounded so simple.

Tello clearly agreed with her. "That'd be totally radical!"

Next to her Don shook his head. "Whoa wait, are you sure this is a good idea? Won't the clone get board?"

"Now **why,** would he be bored?" Tello snapped. "Our dear brothers create enough chaos in a day to keep 10 clones busy for a week! He'll be fine." In the silence that followed they could hear Alice muttering something about the various upgrades they'd need. "Yo, Alice!" Tello snapped his fingers. "Come back to us, girl."

Her eyes snapped open. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Yes, I can do that. There's an old cloning device that just requires some touch ups, it'll need a trip to the junkyard though…"

"Don't worry. That'll be fine, give us a chance to blow of some steam." Tello grinned.

That was at 11 o'clock. Soon it was 10 o'clock at night and after one two-hour trip to the junkyard, Donatello was just putting the finishing tweaks on the cloning device. "This contraption is the only thing that'll get those guys of my back." He muttered to himself.

It was at that point Master Splinter walked calmly in. "Well Donatello, I see you are re-conditioning your old cloning device."

"It's the only way I'll find time to work on my inventions, Master Splinter." Donatello protested. Inside the head, Decimal got the body into a more comfortable sitting position.

"With a clone of yourself?" the old rat clarified.

"Exactly." Donatello tuned to the machine and screwed in a loose bolt. "My duplicate can handle the house hold chores. While I devote myself to logic and scientific endeavours."

"You must be careful my son. A wise man once said, 'it is not nice to fool mother nature." At that, Master Splinter stated to walk away.

Donatello pulled himself out from under the machinery. "Wasn't that a TV commercial?"

"Wisdom can appear in many places." The old rat said, mysteriously, exiting the lab, leaving behind a very puzzled Donatello.


	3. problems with the duplicate

Problems with the duplicate.

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating – I've been busy. So here's the next chapter.

I do not own Tmnt in any way shape or form.

From "there it's back in perfect condition" is from the episode.

After Splinter left the lab, Decimal pulled the body to its feet and re-examined the cloning device properly.

"Just a couple of updates needed. Step aside Dece, I'll handle it." That was Alice looking very determined. After about half an hour she gave Decimal a thumbs up and stepped aside.

"There it's back in perfect condition. One of the perks of living in a sewer is that you have plenty of volunteers for scientific experiments." Donatello himself walked over to a cage containing a rat he'd collected while at the junkyard.

Noticing the creature was shivering, Donatello chuckled and patted it gently on the head. "Oh, don't worry little guy, I'd never hurt a fellow creature." With that Decimal pulled the lever that activated the device.

"Whoops! I had my hand in the way." Decimal quickly pulled it back.

In the head Tello rolled his eyes. "idiot." Decimal threw him a glare over her shoulder and turned her attention back to the rat, or rats.

"No harm done, it works perfectly, thanks for the help." Donatello opened the door of the cage so the rats could get in, "I'll make sure you're mentioned in all the scientific journals." He popped the cage down on the floor and set them free.

After that Decimal grinned round the head. "Okay, that works."

"So what now?" Don asked.

"We go fishing." Tello deadpanned. "We bloody clone ourselves, what do you think we're going to do?"

Rolling her eyes again Decimal checked with both Don and Alice that they were ready, when the answer was yes she positioned the body in front of the cloning device. "Well here I go, ready to duplicate myself." she pulled the lever.

Immediately they were blinded by a bright light, then about 2 seconds later another Donatello stood the left of them. "Perfect to the last detail." Donatello remarked. "I certainly am a handsome devil."

"Thank you." The clone said curtly.

"Well, enough chit-chat. Time to get to work." He fished out his tool-box ad presented it to the clone.

Looking at it with a considerable amount of disdain the clone snottily replied. "Exactly what sort of work, did you have in mind?"

Don shot the other members of the head a confused look, and pressed the button. "You know, screw in a few light bulbs, tighten a few dripping boskets."

"Excuse me." The clone shoved the tool-box away. "I am a scientist, not a handyman." The tool-box fell on Donatello's foot.

Inside the head as the pain reader shot up to blue [medium pain.] Don pressed the button just as Tello remarked. "Oh great, a clone with an attitude." Next to him Alice was hopping around, as the angel she was the one who felt pain. Luckily for Tello he didn't.

"Now look." Don said, in a tone all other member of the head recognised as 'watch out.' "You're my clone, you take orders from me."

"I am not a clone." The clone folded its arms and snootily glared at Donatello. "I am an enhanced replication, and thanks to a glitch in your algebraic equation, I have ten times your intelligence"

"Isn't 'enhanced replication' a fancy word for a clone?" tello was not looking impressed.

Alice nodded; she'd stopped hopping, and was sitting on her bed, examining her foot.

In responses to the intelligence jab, Donatello muttered under his breath. "And one heck of an ego. Looks like I'll just have to cut you down to size." He pulled out his bo-staff.

"You're in for a surprise." The clone did the same. "I also have ten times your ninja skills."

"Oh great." Decimal began, but didn't get a chance to complain further as the clone whacked Donatello's staff out of his hands and sent in flying high into the air. It landed with a crack on his head.

And that was all the clone needed to jump forwards and forcibly tie Donatello up, compete with gag.

"I think I've made my point."

"You think?" if Tello had not been impressed before it was nothing compared to now. Don and Decimal were okay, what with only being archetypes, but as the personalities Tello and Alice were stuck, Alice with the effects of being tied up, but without being able to see said ropes and gag. Tello was in a similar state, but as the stronger personality he had no effects of the gag and he could only feel the ropes lightly.

Meanwhile the clone casually threw them into the store-room within the lab that was thankfully empty. He slammed the door shut, inside the head they could hear his grating voice coming through.

"Well that was stimulating. I seem to have worked up my first appetite." Footsteps indicated the clone was leaving.

"Brilliant job, Decimal." Tello grumbled.

"Me!?"

"Yes, it was your idea to build the bloody thing in the first place! Now for Christ sake, untie us!"

Both Don and Decimal ran forwards and untied the personalities, reliving the effects of the tying up.

"Now, I'll just go out and untie us…"

"You can't." Don said, quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Tello's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Sorry, but it's against the rules. You know, to keep us safe?"

"You've lost me."

"If all the personalities in the world could pop out whenever they felt like it and alter situations then the world would go mad! So, you can't."

"So wait, you're telling me that we have to stay here forever?" Tello's eyes became slits.

"Not forever, just until our brothers notice we're missing and come looking for us."

"Yeh, so forever?"

Seeing Tello looked like he was about to explode, decimal stepped in. "Relax, if we haven't been found in 24 hours…"

"24 hours!"

"Yes, 24 hours, then you can. But that's the time limit."

"We should have been found in 24 hours." Alice said hopefully. "After all, this is a small family. They're bound to notice, right?"

"Well, you'd think..." Don mumbled.

"Look, there's no point arguing about it, the fact is we're trapped here until either our brothers rescue us, or 24 hours is up, it's just a question of which is first."

"My money's on the 24 hours." Tello stated.

"Well mine's on the brothers. " Alice chipped in.

Thus began the period of waiting.


	4. the Calvary arrives

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. [Again] a couple of notes, first of all a thank you to turtle lover 101 for favoutiting and following this story. Second, I have another story out called 'a not so normal patrol', check it out!

Warning, a bit of language.

The Calvary arrives.

From "Yo! Donatello!" up until "Why didn't I listen to master splinter?" Is from the episode.

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

So, on with the story!

"Three hours." Tello announced. "That's how long we've been here, three houses."

Decimal sighed. "I know."

"And there hasn't been a peep out of our brothers! Let's face it, they haven't noticed."

"They have to have noticed. This is a small family, they have to." That was Alice, looking close to tears, rocking herself back and forth.

"They will do." Don's reassuring voice broke through. "Of course they will, it's just a question of when."

"When they next need us to fix something no doubt." Tello grumbled.

"Tello!" Decimal suddenly snapped. "Can you STOP being so doom-and-gloom?"

"Why should i?"

"For two reasons, one you're upsetting Alice and two, you're forgetting we spend the majority of our time locked in our lab…"

"Well yes, but never quite this literally!"

"…so it's not a surprise they haven't sounded the alarm, yet, but as don say they will, just give it a few more hours…"

"A few more HOURES!" tello leapt up and started pacing around the head. "I am NOT staying here for a few more hours! No, not happening. If necessary I'll break us out of here myself!"

"Tello, the rules state…" Don began.

"Fuck what the rules state! It might have escaped your notice, but I am a devil! If I want to leave the head and break this door down I will! And YOU won't stop me, got it?"

"TELLO!" Decimal bellowed, causing Alice to slap her hands over her ears and Don to wince. "Look, I know you're stressed, we all are, but yelling isn't going to solve anything, look we've only been here 3 hours…"

"And five minutes." Alice quietly injected.

"And five minutes, that's only about an 8th of 24 hours, which is not very long, now I bet any minute now our bro's are going to walk through that door and say…"

"Yo! Donatello? Where are you?" Michelangelo's voice suddenly rang out, causing decimal to jump.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" that was Raphael.

"There's no sign of him. Do you suppose April was right?" Leonardo.

Don and decimal stared at each. "Okay, now that, I did not expect." Decimal said, slightly taken aback.

Meanwhile they could here Michelangelo saying. "No way dude, I still don't believe our brainiac bud could have gone bad. Who does he think he is? The rat king?"

"Maybe he flipped out? He has been working awfully hard lately." ["And whose fault is that?" Tello muttered.]

Then Michelangelo's voice was literally right outside the door. "Nah, he's around here someplace, I'm defiantly picking up some strong Donatello vibes. Whoa!" inside the head, tello, fed up had stormed over to the controls and banged on the door, using the body's head. Decimal clung onto whatever was near as Alice grabbed her head in pain.

Meanwhile Don, cottoning on, had gone over to the microphone and yelled into it. "HELP, HELP!" except due to the gag it came out muffled.

"Listen, there's someone in there." Raphael observed. [Tello rolled his eyes in a 'you think?' fashion]

"Let's see who it is." Suddenly the door flew open and decimal, who had recovered enough to take back the controls, made the body leap out, which was difficult considering the feet where tied together.

Looking alarmed, Leonardo quickly cut the rope and gag off Donatello, who rubbed his arms while saying. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Donatello, what happened?"

"I made a cone of myself to help with the household repairs, but it turned on me."

"Well, don't feel bad, it turned on us to." Raphael snarked.

"The dude really kicked all three of us around."

"It looks like this clone of yours in leading millions of rats in a major uprising."

"We have to track down this bogus dude ad destroy him."

"If we don't it could mean the end of the city!"

"Oh this is all my fault. Why didn't I listen to master splinter?" Don said, not realising he's accidently pushed the button.

"Master splinter?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to take the battle shell and track this clone down."

As Leonardo turned and walked out the door, Raphael muttered. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd have just fixed the stuff we asked you to."

"Oh, on that note, the living room needs major repairs" Michelangelo said, sheepishly.

In the head Tello let out a yell of frustration and stormed of upstairs to work out his frustration on a punching bag.


	5. And introducing the rat king

Hey Roxy Goth here. Sorry for not updating in so long but, I've been busy. First of all a huge thank you to turtle-lover 101 for reviewing.

Second of all, there are three main parts from the episode. 1 - From "great move Donatello!" to "it's no use guys, if I can't locate that clone no one can."

2- "April this is Leonardo, where are you?" to "maybe master splinters heard something." Donatello suggested. Is also from the episode.

3 - 'Soon Donatello and his brothers were walking through the sewer on route to the lair.' To the end is from the episode.

I do not own Tmnt in any way shape or form.

Five minutes later and they were hurtling down the high-way. Meanwhile in Donatello's head…

"All right, now, everyone shut up. We need to concentrate." Decimal instructed, staring at the tracker that was searching for the clone.

"We know, decimal. 16 years' experience has taught us that when we're in a place with a lot of people we don't waste time talking. We don't need you to re-instruct us, thanks." Tello snarked from the doorway.

"I thought you were beating your punching bag up?" Decimal said pointedly.

Tello glared and was about to engage in a snaking war when Raphael's voice could be heard. "Great move, Donatello. Thanks to that clone you built the city is filled with rats!"

"If you'd just fixed those things back at the lair, like we asked, then none of this would have happened!" that was Leo, who looked as annoyed as Raphael, and that was saying something.

A momentary frown fluttered along Donatello's face [courtesy of Tello], before he whined. "Oh, back of will ya guys? I already said I was sorry!"

They had as well, at least five times don had said those two words, and it was beginning to grate on him that his brothers didn't seem to be registering them.

Thankfully the nagging stopped when Michelangelo appeared behind them holding a squirming, squeaking rat. "Okay dues, I found that squeak in the engine."

"Just add it to the collection." Raphael took out a cage containing at least 7 rats from below his feet.

"Hold everything!" Don had pressed the button at decimal's 'got it' signal. "I think I've located my clone!"

"Whoa, I see it to!" Michelangelo pointed at the big red dot pulsing along the scanner.

"Quick, where's it locating?" Leo eagerly asked.

Donatello's fingers flurried over the keyboard, before he sighed and looked up, disappointment in his eyes. "Right here, in the turtle van."

"It's you." Raphael was not impressed.

"Yeh. I guess my digital feedback scanner can't handle two of me at once."

"Oh Mondo bummer dudes."

"It's no use guys. If I can't locate that clone then no one can."

Meanwhile inside the head.

"Whoa, bang your own drum much?" Tello raised an eye-ridge.

"It's fact." Decimal stated from the controls. "We're the smartest. If we can't locate the clone then sure as shell our brothers aren't going to be able to."

Speaking of brothers, Leonardo had a brainwave. "I'll get in contact with April! Maybe she's been keeping tabs on him."

"April?" Donatello asked confused.

"Yeh, she was the one who alerted us to this whole mess in the first place." Raphael clarified.

"April this is Leonardo, where are you? Come in April! Oh, it's no use, I can't locate her." Leonardo slipped the t-cell back in his belt.

"Let's go back to the lair, maybe master splinters heard something." Donatello suggested.

In the head.

"He better had otherwise we're screwed." Tello pointed out.

From her bed, Alice shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why is the clone so different? I mean, he's supposed to be us, but he's not acting like us at all!"

"Didn't you hear him earlier? It's 'due to a glitch in our algebraic equation…" Tello's tone took on a mocking underscore.

Alice waved her hand absent-mindedly in his direction. "Even so, that would explain why he's smarted and stronger than us, but NOT his attitude. If he's a clone of us, he should act like us!"

"She's got a point." Don considered.

"I mean, there's natural cloning… identical twins is an example of that."

"But identical twins don't necessary have the same personality." Decimal pointed out from the controls.

"No, but that's because they're natural. Unnatural cloning should have the same personality…unless…" suddenly Alice's head shot up from her foetal position. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Don had turned from his controls and was watching Alice with great interest.

"I think I may have the reason why he's acting so differently! I just need to clarify a few things…give me a minute!" excitedly Alice rushed out the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" tello went after her, stopping her in the hallway.

"To the Angel and Devil library!" uh-oh. Tello thought. The A and D library as it was commonly referred to was the main library that accepted both devils and angels. There was an angel library in heaven and a devil library in hell, but this was the only place that accepted both. However…

"We're only supposed to leave the head in an emergency!" Tello yelled after her, silently wondering when he began to care about rules.

"I'm pretty sure saving the world counts as an emergency!" the main door slammed.

"Great." Tello threw his hands in the air. "That's Alice gone, what the shell are we supposed to do now? Why are we stopping?"

"We're home." Don said simply.

Soon Donatello and his brothers were walking threw the sewer on route to the lair. Raphael, to no ones surprise, was complaining. "first we lose donatello's clone, and now april!"

Leonardo had apparently tried her phne two more times on the journey home, neither time had she picked up.

"They say bad luck always comes in threes." Donatello pointed out. "I wonder what's next?"

"Ah ha!" without warning the rat king himself leapt from a sewer pipe, blocking the turtles path.

"Here's number three." Raphael observed as he and his brothers fished their weapons out. "His royal maniac the rat king!"

"I'm not here to fight you turtles. I'm here to help you." The turtles paused upon hearing this. What? This had never happened before.

"Oh yeh? How? By moving to another sewage system?" Michelangelo spat.

"No. By telling you where to find Pinkie Mcfingers! He's the one who has your clone."

"Great, where is he." Donatello stepped forward, lowering his bo-staff a little.

"This map will lead you directly to his hide-out." The rat king fished a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Thanks. But, why are you doing this?" Donatello knew from experience bag guys never helped unless there was something in it for them.

"I'm paying him back for double-crossing me! By 'ratting' on him, heh, heh, get it? Ratting on him?"

"Don't you just love rodent humour?" Raphael was not impressed.


	6. Alice's findings

Roxy Goth here, sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway from "okay this is the place" to "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Is from the episode.

I do not own Tmnt in any way shape or form.

The journey there was made in silence, which was just as well really because about two minutes after setting of Alice came running back in through the door.

"At last!" Tello exclaimed coming down the stairs that led up to his and Alice's room. "I thought we were gonna have to send out a search party!"

"You guys will never believe what I've found out!"

"Please no more bits of random information we could have gone our whole life not knowing." Don said immediately, turning away from the controls.

"What? Like the fact that the tiger shark is also known as a garbage shark because it eats just about anything?"

"Exactly like that."

"Well, I did just learn that, but I also learned….decimal, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I just can't turn away from the controls in case something happens, go on."

"Well, after reading about clone's I discovered that they do generally have the same personality!" Alice stopped there and beamed around, obviously expecting some sort of applause. Nothing happened.

"Yeh, we knew that already." Tello informed her.

"Don't you guys get it?"

"No, and I am not in the mood to play 20 questions so just hurry up and tell us."

Alice's face took on a look of disappointment, before immediately cheering up again at the thought of her findings. "Well, think about it! The clone has the same PERSONALITY as us, but what he _doesn't_ have is Don and Decimal."

Silence. Then Decimal said quietly. "What?"

"Look, the point about you archetypes is that you come in to assist the personalities, right?"

"Right, if they can't take care of the head themselves for whatever reason."

"Exactly. And you guys came in when we were six. But the point is the clone is a clone of our personality, in other words, I and tello are the only two clones and you two aren't!"

Don and Decimal still looked a bit confused, but Tello was beginning to see dawn. "So basically what your saying is that this clone is what we would be like, if Don and Decimal had never joined us?"

"Precisely."

"Well, thank god we did, that guys a nightmare." Don said, without thinking, earning a glare from Decimal and a hurt look from Alice.

Tello however just said. "Interesting." However he said it so quietly that only Alice heard him, and shot him a confused look.

Decimal then decided to choose that moment to scare the shell out of everyone by suddenly going. "I think this is it." As the turtle van pulled up outside a mansion.

"Okay, this is the place" Leonardo announced as Donatello jumped out the other side.

"I just said that." Decimal mumbled.

The moment Donatello's feet touched the ground however two goons came up to him. "Hey bozo, you ain't supposed to be out here."

"Yeh, you're supposed to be in the lab working."

Looking with distaste at the hand one of the goons had dared place upon his shoulder Donatello said, with a hint of warning. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Oh no we don't. You are coming with us." Then the idiot attempted to drag Donatello of. However Donatello was having none of it and grabbed the guy's jacket.

"Sorry, but I have other plans." With a swift manoeuvre the guy was in a trashcan. "Your next." Donatello did the same with the other goon.

"Nice moves Donatello! I see you haven't lost your touch!" Leonardo exclaimed running over to him.

"For sure dude, the four of us will take care of that clone of yours, no problemo." Michelangelo cheered.

"Er, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Donatello said solemnly.

In the head, Don shot an annoyed glare at Tello who just HAD to talk when he pressed the button.

"What do you mean 'I wouldn't be so sure about that?'"

"Because if what Alice says is right, we are in a lot of trouble."


	7. I'm melting, I'm melting!

Roxy Goth here. Sorry for not updating for so long but a little thing called life keeps getting in the way.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. By the way, in this story Michelangelo has a grappling hook instead of nun chucks because that's how it is in the episode I'm watching. The episode starts from 'turtle power' and ends at "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Inside the building Leonardo started looked around. "So, where do you think Mcfingers is?"

"I dunno, but I'm going to go for the door that says 'keep out, evil scheme in place'" Raphael noted.

"Alright, on three, one, two, three…Turtle power!" all four brothers yelled, racing into the lab.

"The turtles!" April exclaimed, she was in a cage with about a Trillian rats around her. "And…two Donatello's?"

Donatello marched straight over to the lever that controlled the door to the rat's side of the cage and yanked it back into the up position, stopping any more rats from entering.

"Now, don't get the two of us mixed up." Donatello warned his brothers. "We look exactly alike."

"Who are you kidding? I am much better looking." The clone of course, in all his smug glory. In the head Tello's fist itched to punch him, but he forced the urge down. "Hiya fellas, I've been expecting you."

In the head Don and Decimal glanced at each other. "You have?" Don said into the controls.

"I deduced you'd try something stupid just about now."

"You may as well give up." Leonardo pulled his katarna's out. "We outnumber you four to one!"

"Then let's even things up, shall we?" the clone pulled the lever on the cloning device, instantly creating clones of the remaining brothers.

"Great, just flaming great. Now what do we do?" Decimal said, looking helplessly at Don, who shrugged.

"Let me have a go at 'im." Tello said from the back of the head.

"You?"

"Yes me. Look, I'm not insane, I've got a plan, but I need the controls to work it…" the devil didn't get any further because just then the clone stood in front of them. In the background they could hear their brothers fighting.

"Might as well warn ya, Donatello knows Bo!" Don said, snapping into business. In the background both Tello and Alice face-palmed and Decimal gave him a look of despair at the not-at-all threatening line.

"And I know that you know it." The clone said in the tone one might use to explain something to a child. "Which gives me a distinct advantage." And with that the clone knocked Donatello's Bo clear into the rat's cage, in which it was immediately devoured.

"Er…what are you planning to do?" Don asked nervously into the controls; just as Tello, throwing his hands in the air, pushed Decimal to one side and firmly took hold of the controls.

"Before I finish you of, will you admit that I am your scientific superior?"

"Certainly." Tello said coolly, into the microphone. "Once you tell me, who built this cloning device?"

"Who? Well, I did of course." By now Dons brothers and their clones had stopped fighting and were watching the scene with great interest.

"Come on, you couldn't have built it; you're just a clone." In the head, Don and Decimal shot a look at each other, just where did Tello think he was going with this? Alice however, had realised Tello's plan and was sitting on her bed, watching the fun unfold.

"Of course I did! Clones are capable of anything!"

"No way."

It was at those two words the clone lost his temper "I did build it!" he childishly started jumping up and down, while yelling. "I did, I did, I DID!" really, Decimal thought from inside the head, it was like watching a two year old.

Tello grinned evilly to himself and struck the final blow. "Oh, yeah? I bet you can't even throw it in reverse."

"OH NO? WATCH THIS!" furiously the clone ran over to the cloning device and switched it into reverse. Immediately a ray of light shone out around Donatello's brother's clones and they disappeared. "My clones…they're disappearing….you tricked me!" the clone grabbed Donatello's shoulders and shook him.

Meanwhile Raphael said in the background. "Figures. He majored in trick-anomatry."

"I'm melting, I'm melting!" dramatically the clone clutched at his face as he disappeared. Next to him the real Donatello's face split into a huge smile.

In the head Alice scoffed. "The wizard of Oz? Seriously? What a geek." At her words Don and Decimal burst out laughing and even Tello started chuckling. "What? WHAT?"

"Nothing, Al. hey, chuckle nutters, you going to take back the controls or do I get free range of them for the rest of the day?"

"As if." Decimal said, calming herself down.

"Is that it?" Leo said finally. "Is he gone?"

"Should be."

"Good. One of you is quite enough, thank you." Meanwhile Michelangelo let April out of the cage.

"Donatello! I knew you couldn't have gone bad!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms round him. Raphael guffawed at Donatello's surprised expression.

"i-its okay, April. I'm not going bad."

"Yeah, don't worry dudette, I mean, if any of us are going bad, it's gonna be Raphael." On hearing this Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeh? C'mere!" and took off after a yelling Michelangelo.

"Well, nice to know that's sorted. C'mon. Let's go home. Splinters gonna go mental when he hears this."

Once outside they saw Raphael and Michelangelo had Pinkie Mcfingers safely tied up. "We saw him trying to make a run for it, so we used Michelangelo's grappling hook to trip him." Raphael explained.

"Well great, you guys go then. I'll stay here and call the police, this is gonna make a rocking story!" April smiled.

Waving the turtle's sped off.


End file.
